Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is forbidden. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumor unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is speculation. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Currently being released New Eggs, Surprise! (March 16th, 2011) Two new eggs were released as a surprise on March 16th, 2011. A third was covertly released at the same time. Pillow Dragon 'Swallowtail Dragon' Rumors: * There were four eggs of each type listed in the announcement post, leading to speculation there are alts of each egg type. Note: This is most likely NOT the case. There are probably four of each kind of egg so that TJ can have an adult and a frozen male and female for each breed.''TJ09 "2011-03-16 - New Eggs, Surprise!", DragCave Forums, March 16, 2011, accessed March 16, 2011. '''Facts': * These dragons are already known to some DC members, and moderating efforts are being made to avoid spoilers. * The wing-tips on these dragons are slightly transparent. * These eggs sot between the Ochredrakes and Pinks ont the scroll, suggesting their name starts with an O or P. 'Black Striped' Fact: At the moment the only confirmed parents' pair are White Striped x Black Marrow, White Striped x White Striped, White Striped x Black (both Normal and Alt), White Striped x Black Sweetling (Valentine '10), White Striped x Ember, Green Stripe x Black Marrow, Red Striped x Black, Blue Striped x Black. (Guess all Striped with either Black (Normal and Alt), Ember, Marrow, will breed Black Striped egg According to Vicats marrows, blacks, nebulas, dorsals, alt sweetlings, embers, and storms should be the ones to mix for black stripes. Vicats "2011-03-16 - New Eggs, Surprise!", DragCave Forums, March 16, 2011, accessed March 18, 2011. References Category:Events Category:Browse